Como es que llegue a este punto
by Ichiru Ikutsu
Summary: Amu cuenta como es que extraña y necesita de sus padres que han fallecido. y como es que su familia la apoya para que no caiga en depresión, ya sea su hijo o su querido esposo.


yo: holaaaa como están todos, espero que bien, bueno me esforcé mucho en este one-shot, espero les guste. surgió porque últimamente mi padre no se encuentra muy bien de salud, así que digamos que tiene un significado especial.

shima: ¡vamos ichi-san! ¡no te desanimes!

sharis: cierto cierto.

yo: gracias chicas. bueno de paso aprovecho para decir que dentro de unos días subiré el ultimo, ¡así es!, el ultimo capitulo de "El Pasado Vive en el Futuro".

* * *

Como es que llegue a este punto.

Todo cambio desde ese entonces ¿loco no?, no tanto como cuando vivía con mis padres, pero supongo es el hecho de que ahora tengo que viajar para verlos, si me hubieran dicho que dentro de unos años me mudaría de la casa de mis padres, probablemente no le hubiera creído.

Pero, ¿Quién se lo creería? Nadie, pero jamás pensé que me encontraría aquí, para visitarlos, y mucho menos que tenga que llorar cada vez que los visito, pero bueno, jamás pensé que algo así podría pasar, supongo que ya es un poco tarde para eso, pues ya estoy llorando y no puedo evitarlo.

Pero bueno ahora la familia que hice yo misma, es la que ahora me acompaña cada vez que los visito.

Pero que puedo hacer, no se puede resucitar a los muertos. Me pregunto qué piensan ahora de mí, de su "pequeña bebe" como me decía mi padre. ¿Quién será la que me escuche cuando venga con algún chisme nuevo del trabajo, o quien me ayudara con las cámaras de mi trabajo?

¿Qué será de mí ahora que ellos no están aquí para mí?

-están en tu lado amor, es solo que ya no pueden mostrarse- me dijo dulcemente mi esposo, poniendo una mano en mi hombro, como gesto de su apoyo.

-lo se amor, créeme que lo sé- dije con tranquilidad, mirando la tumba con nostalgia.

-mamá, tengo hambe- me dijo mi pequeño niño sobándose la pancita, este niño es la razón por la cual no he caído bajo.

-muy bien hijo, despídete de tus abuelos- dije acariciando sus cabellos sedosos y brillantes, él es como el clon de su padre.

-chau abolito, chau abolita, la posima ve le taere muchas fores- dijo mi pequeño niño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-muy bien, hasta pronto suegros queridos- dijo mi esposo dejando una rosa en la tumba de mis padres.

Al menos conseguimos que los enterraran juntos. Y te agradezco dios mío por haber dejado a mis padres disfrutar de su muy buena salud hasta su muerte.

-hasta pronto mamá, papá, para la próxima te traeré muchos chismes mamá- dije acariciando la inscripción de "Midori Hinamori" de mi madre –papa, la próxima vez te contare de mis próximos trabajos, sé que siempre te ha gustado escuchar de aquellos trabajos, y más los que requerían ir a otro lugar- dije acariciando la inscripción de "Tsumugu Hinamori" de mi padre.

Me hundí en el aroma de la rosa que llevaba en mi mano, y con una sonrisa nostálgica la deposite en la tumba de mis padres.

Mi esposo me abrazo y seguido vino mi pequeño a darme su incondicional cariño, no cabe duda de que ellos sean iguales en todo.

Muy bien es hora de partir de nuevo, en cuatro meses volveré y les contare sobre este trabajo en España.

-vamo a come mamá- dijo mi pequeño tomando mi mano y llevándome hasta la puerta del cementerio.

Una última mirada se posó en aquella tumba, sacándome una sonrisa de tristeza.

Mis padres ahí estaban sentados en aquella tumba, tomados de la mano y dándome una dulce sonrisa, mientras me despedían.

Pequeñas lágrimas se me escaparon de mis ojos.

- _ **"gracias por escucharme y esperarme en todos estos años, mamá, papá"**_ \- y con ese pensamiento seguí a mi esposo e hijo hasta la salida del cementerio.

Subimos al auto y partimos al aeropuerto, y así me despedí de mis padres aquel frio otoño de mi cumpleaños número 24.

 _ **10 años después.**_

10 años han pasado desde aquel día, gracias a eso pude seguir adelante y superar la partida de mis padres, pues ellos fallecieron juntos.

-Amu debemos irnos, si no volveremos tarde- dijo mi esposo mirándome desde la puerta de nuestra cocina –sabes que si volvemos tarde a Haru le agarra hambre- dijo sonriendo.

-si tiene razón, vámonos- dije dejando los platos lavado, mientras recordaba cuando los lavaba con mi madre.

Y así volvimos a visitarlos, donde hace 10 años atrás estuve, solo para hablar con ellos, y por la misma razón que voy otra vez.

Después de varias horas llegamos a Tokio.

Fuimos al pequeño pueblo donde están enterrados mis padres, ahí mismo compramos las flores paras dejárselas a mis padres.

Así fui a visitarlos una vez más, una vez más me entristecí, una vez más llore, una vez más caigo en cuenta de la ausencia de ellos.

-Amu tranquila, no creo que a tus padres les guste verte así- dijo mi esposo abrazándome.

Le correspondí el abrazo y llore abrazada a él.

-lo sé, Ikuto lo sé, pero no puedo evitar que las lágrimas salgan- dije mientras sollozaba –aun sabiendo que siempre me dijeron que jamás debía llorar si ellos fallecían, pero… no puedo evitarlo- dije mientras lloraba, Ikuto se limitaba a acariciar mi pelo para tranquilizarme.

Después de unos minutos, deje de llorar, y fui hacia mi querido hijo, quien estaba hablando con mis padres.

-¿Qué le estas contando Haru?- le pregunte dulcemente.

-les contaba como papa se cayó en la nieve en España y se mojó todo su pantalón y por eso tenía mucho frio- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-oye ¿Cómo dejas así de mal a tu padre?- dijo irónico Ikuto.

-jijiji no importa, los abuelos ya sabían que papa es un tonto- dijo burlón Haru.

-ahh ¿Cómo me has dicho?- dijo Ikuto dramatizando, mientras comenzaba a jugar con Haru.

-jajajaja- reían los dos juntos.

Por mi parte me limitaba a mirar divertida la imagen que me brindaban mi hijo y mi esposo.

Me gire a la tumba de mis padres.

-lo ven, mamá, papá, ustedes decían que era una mala decisión casarme con Ikuto- dije con una sonrisa y mirando tristemente la tumba –pero si ellos no estuvieran aquí, ¿Qué sería de mi sin su apoyo?- dije mirando como jugaban Haru e Ikuto –al menos sé que, al final lo aceptaron en la familia, puesto que papa se dio cuenta de que Ikuto era realmente un buen hombre y se aseguró de que me cuidaría cuando ustedes partieran- dije sonriendo mientras una vez más las lágrimas se me escapaban.

El día que les dije que me casaría con Ikuto, mi padre me prohibió salir de la casa, y no me quedo otra que huir con Ikuto, y sin más casarnos en secreto, y nuestros testigos tuvieron que viajar.

Pero cuando volvimos, mi padre no me acepto, me repudio y para el ya no tenía una hija.

Pasaron un par de meses, no fue mucho tiempo, hasta que mi querido Ikuto hablo con mis padres, y me volvieron a aceptar y perdonaron a Ikuto, fue ahí cuando me dieron su bendición por haberme casado y me dijeron que jamás lo abandonara, porque él era el mejor hombre que podría tener.

-mamá, papá- dije llorando sin poder parar –los amo, y miren al marido maravilloso e hijo hermoso que dios me dio, ellos llenan mi vida de felicidad- tape mis ojos y comencé a llorar aún más fuerte que antes, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-no tienen idea de la falta que me hacen, los extraño muchísimo- dije llorando sin poder parar.

-¡Amu/mamá!- dijeron al unísono Haru e Ikuto.

Ambos se precipitaron y me abrazaron, para reconfortarme.

Pasaron unas 2 horas y nos despedimos para volver a casa.

Haru estaba cansado y se fue a dormir un rato hasta la merienda.

Ikuto y yo nos sentamos en el sillón de la casa, a matar el tiempo con la tele.

-Amu ¿Qué seguro que estas bien, verdad?- me pregunto algo preocupado Ikuto.

-si Ikuto, es la 5 vez desde que salimos del cementerio- dije algo cansada de su pregunta.

El me tomo del mentón y me obligo a mirarle a los ojos, un poco enojada por cierto.

-lo siento por preocuparme por ti- dijo Ikuto mirándome fijamente.

-pfff…- reí ante la tontería que dijo, mientras me volteaba para reír –eres un tonto- dije divertida, mientras lo volvía a mirar desde una cierta distancia...

-estas casada con un tonto, eso te hace una tonta- dijo el para volver a tomar mi mentón y darme un dulce beso.

-sí, creo que tienes razón- dije sobre sus labios.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **yo: y aquí termina, espero les guste, y dejen su opinión en los reviews.**

 **shima: ichi-san no se encuentra con los mejore ánimos desde hace mucho, hace bastante.**

 **sharis: que el padre de ichi-san se encuentra mal, es por eso que ichi-san a dejado de escribir, por eso subió el fic de su primo.**

 **yo: bueno en resumen, lamento mucho la demora y por dejar sin terminar los fics, pero en cuanto tenga el tiempo y la imaginación les comenzar de nuevo a publicar nuevos capítulos.**

 **todas: y con esto nos despedimos, hasta prontoooo!**


End file.
